Take my Picture and Steal my Soul
by Nara Katie
Summary: With a simple flash it was his, and I was in his control. I was a puppet, and he was the master. He gave in, but he still won. I wonder how he ever stole my soul? TemaxShika


**Take my Picture and Steal my Soul  
**

**Warnings: Nothing  
**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto  
**

**Notes from the author: I don't want to give it away, so I'll explain some things at the end.  
**

**Oneshot **

* * *

I was a model, but I didn't do much modeling. A few photo shoots for magazines, but that was about it. It earned me some money, and I only did it in the summer when I had time to be away from Gaara and Kankuro. I swear those two can't take care of themselves, but if it came down to it, Kankuro would be pretty okay at keeping Gaara under control. 

I was told as I arrived at the building where I was having my shoot that the photographer was a new guy. He would only be taking pictures for the summer as a summer job, just as I was a summer model, but I would be the main model he would take pictures of this summer. His name was Shikamaru Nara.

I entered the dressing room and was instructed to change into an outfit and get my makeup done to go with the theme. I left the dressing room and found myself in front of the green screen in a black shirt with a broken heart plastered over my chest where my heart would be and in a pair of torn up pants. Under the black shirt was a stripped turtleneck and I wore a pair of black gloves without the fingers.

Shikamaru seemed to be slightly upset that he was there... Or was it me? Was I not pretty enough for him or was he just in a bad mood? He looked at me and asked, "You're Temari?" I nodded. I usually wasn't shy around guys, but I found myself tongue tied. "Well lets do this before something troublesome happens."

I posed as he told me to and after he took the first picture I felt like I had to everything he said. I found myself doing this easily, and I couldn't help but smile naturally when he asked me to smile or frown when he asked me to. Like he had stole my soul with a simple flash. I changed into two other outfits and got my makeup re-done, but the outfits weren't as cute as the first one. I had various poses of mad, sad, and happy pictures taken by the new photographer. He was really good, except his mood was really bad. I didn't mind though.

After we finished up ten minutes early, he said, "Now to get on with the rest of my troublesome life... Great." I couldn't hep but overhear him, and take an interest as to why he was in such a bad mood. I wanted to know why he found it all troublesome.

I changed quickly and rushed after him. I got him just in time, he was just at the door, when he looked at me he seemed to mumble "Troublesome", and wait for me to speak with his arms crossed and his gaze directed at the fairly cloudy sky. It was as if it was more important to look up there than to listen to the conversation I was trying to start.

"I was just wondering why this was troublesome for you? You were very good for your first time." I smiled, "Really."

"Thanks, but you might not see me again... It's too troublesome to drive here, and it's too troublesome to set things up." He shrugged, "Plus, I like taking pictures of things that's more... Real or natural... It's that simple."

I was confused, "You're quitting already?" I crossed my arms, "Well if you're quitting, then I want you to take me on a date! I want to see you again..." I sounded ridiculous, and he probably thought I was crazy.

"You're a troublesome girl, did you know that?" He asked slightly irritated.

"Did you know that you think everything is troublesome?" I retorted at him. I was slightly upset with this guy's attitude, but hey, I was the one who really wanted the date.

"Except for sleeping... Eh, even at that, if you're tossing and turning or having bad dreams it can be troublesome... So yeah, pretty much I do think that way." He said turning his gaze from the sky to me. I finally felt like I was important, and he was actually caring about this conversation. "A date with me is quite boring, and I don't think a girl like you would like it much. You're probably one of those snobby 'I want everything and I'll get it' kinda chicks."

Then I felt totally insulted. "You can't say that about me! You don't know me! Maybe I like simple and boring dates, but you can not tell me what I like and whatnot."I crossed my arms, "Just one date and I'll get out of your troublesome life, okay?"

I didn't expect him to give in because he thought it was too troublesome to fight, but hey, I got my date.

I found myself on the other side of down at a park. _Cloud watching_. This was a date? How could this be a date? Was there more to it? Was this what he liked to do? Well, it wasn't that bad, but for a date? What kind of guy is he? Before I had time to realize it the male had snapped a few pictures in my moments of curiosity, and now I wonder how he ever took my picture and managed to steal my soul.

* * *

_Notes from the author: I was inspired to write this after my boyfriend kept saying camera's stole your soul because that's what Indians use (maybe some still do) believe. I thought Shikamaru and Temari would be a fun couple to write, and the point of the 'stealing my soul' is that in the anime Shikamaru uses 'Shadow possession' on Temari in their fight, but in this case takes pictures of her at work. It's complicated, yet simple (if that makes sense).  
_

_Arigato! _

_The Spifftastic Ino_


End file.
